


An Honest Heart Is A Kingdom In Itself

by britpal



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Happy Ending, New Years AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britpal/pseuds/britpal
Summary: Jeongyeon can't make it back home for New Year's Eve, or so Nayeon thought.aka the 2yeon new year au that is two months late.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	An Honest Heart Is A Kingdom In Itself

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy the late 2yeon au. it took a long while for me to finally get this finished. hope you enjoy!

men regnum bona possidet, 

an honest heart is a kingdom in itself. 

New Years was never Nayeon’s favourite holiday, she couldn’t understand why people waited for the new year to arrive before they bettered themselves, or promised to anyway. She had never made a resolution, vowed never to make one in any future years either.

Her girlfriend told her the same thing every year, “ _ vowing to not make a resolution every year kinda sounds like a resolution to me. _ ” Jeongyeon told her that, every January 1st, every year; without fail for the five years they’ve been together. 

It was hard for them, first meeting in high school and not realising their feelings until their senior year. The two of them only got to spend one proper year together before Jeongyeon announced she was returning to their home country for university whilst Nayeon wanted to stay where she felt most at home, in Chicago. Flights were expensive but they made it work, they would each fly over to the other at least twice a year. 

Jeongyeon planned to fly back to Chicago for New Years, until her grandmother fell ill. Nayeon understood, of course she understood, Jeongyeon needed to stay at home, be with her family. Life was fragile and Nayeon knew where her girlfriend needed to be. She missed her though, always did. Being away from the woman she loved grew tougher with each year that passed, which was why Nayeon had ring in her bed side cabinet and a one-way flight booked. 

Proposing was something she had been thinking about doing for a while now, at least six months. It wasn’t to save their relationship- she hoped it would never come to needing to do things like that to salvage their feelings. She just wanted Jeongyeon to be her wife, that was her goal for the new year. It wasn’t a resolution, it was goal. 

To marry Yoo Jeongyeon before the year was over.

  
  


********

  
  


_ Nayeon thought Jihyo must be crazy, or drunk, but considering their senior year started in exactly fourteen hours Nayeon knew that wasn’t the answer. “You like Jeongyeon.” Jihyo said it slower this time, Nayeon still just looked at her. Stunned almost that her friend could make such an absurd statement out of the blue. “It’s obvious.” She pressed once more and now Nayeon laughed, a heart laugh, one she hadn’t let herself enjoy in a while. _

_ “Me liking Jeongyeon? That’s the worst thing you’ve ever said.” Nayeon protested, Jihyo shook her head- she knew she was right. Knew Nayeon too well and for too long to be wrong. “That’s like me saying you like Tzuyu!” Nayeon was aware she probably sounded like an eight year old calling out her friend and not a soon to be high school senior but she didn’t care right now. She was all too aware that soon they wouldn’t be able to enjoy moments like these in a few months- just them acting juvenile and teasing one another. _

_ “I do like Tzuyu- I’ll admit it.” Jihyo smirked when Nayeon’s jaw fell slack at the admission. “I’m planning on telling her soon as well- hopefully we’ll both be in student council again.” Nayeon thought her friend was joking but no laugh fell from her lips- she knew Jihyo was actually going to do it.  _

_ “Isn’t she only going to be a junior this year?” Nayeon’s logic was this- if she could keep the attention on Jihyo it meant her best friend was kept at arms length away from something Nayeon didn’t want to admit. _

_ “That’s only a year, don’t be so prejudiced.” Jihyo hit Nayeon lightly as she laughed at her. “You have to admit though- she’s beautiful.” Nayeon nodded and smiled at Jihyo, she looked happy. She just hoped that her best friend didn’t end up getting caught up in her feelings and then being disappointed if things didn’t work out the way she hoped. _

_ Maybe Nayeon was just a pessimist. “No doubt, Tzuyu’s beautiful and really sweet but don’t you think it’s a little reckless? Trying to entertain a relationship in your senior year? We don’t know where we going to be in a years time and I don’t want to see you getting hurt.” Her worries were justified but Jihyo laughed them off, appreciated the concern but didn’t need it. _

_ “Nayeon, I don’t even know if Tzuyu likes me back yet,” she pointed out, filling her gatorade cup up the three-quarters full, “or if anything will happen. Don’t be so focused on the future. This year is probably going to be hell but in ten years time we’ll look back and miss it- just, let’s both agree to have fun and take the chances we want to take and make mistakes we’ll cringe about when we’re older.” Her plastic cup, filled with her sugary drink was raised, Nayeon followed suit. They toasted, not to the future but to senior year. The now. _

  
  


_ Every year Nayeon forgot how difficult it was to wake up on the first day of school, her schedule had been sent in advance and the two hour hockey practice at the end of the day was already ruining her mood- it wasn’t that she didn’t want to go, the first practice was always conditioning though and Nayeon hated that. The only reason she started playing hockey in the first place was because her entire friend group roped her into it, told her there would days away from school and free uniforms- nobody warned her about how much work actually went into being a field hockey player. _

_ English was first on her schedule for the day, she already knew Jihyo wasn’t in this class. Knew Mina and Sana were, but they were already sat together when she arrived so she settled for the vacant desk in front of the pair. “I am exhausted.” Was the first words she muttered to them, they both offered her a smile. “How were your summers?” Nayeon knew they both returned to Japan to visit family on their time off, she was happy for them but disappointed she didn’t get to spend time with them. _

_ “Tiring, my flight got in at 10PM last night. I feel like I haven’t slept.” Sana answered first with a smile and a tired laugh.  _

_ “Mine was good, my brother is really enjoying being back over there.” Nayeon smiles as Mina talks- she remembered how her friend told of her brother’s ambitions to go back to Japan to join the police force when he finished school, she was happy that Mina seemed happy. “What did you do without us?” Mina teased her friend who sighed dramatically before turning her chair fully to face the other two girls. _

_ “Mainly I just spend time with Jihyo and helped my parents at the restaurant. Probably ate one too many chocolate fudge cakes for Coach Bae’s liking but I had a good time.” Nayeon smiled, now when she said her summer activities out loud she realised how boring her time was compared to her friend’s. _

_ “Did you hear from Jeongyeon at all- I think I only spoke to her a couple times all summer, I heard she’s dating someone now though. She goes to a different school. What was her name again?” Sana asked, Mina put the phone in her hand onto the desk in front of her with Jeongyeon’s page loaded already. Nayeon looked over the most recent photos, there was a girl in them, she guessed that was the girlfriend- pretty. Really pretty.  _

_ “Bona!” Mina suddenly remembered. “Her name’s Jiyeon but she goes by Bona- Jeongyeon said they met volunteering, you know at that dog shelter her and Seungyeon always volunteer at?” Mina smiled when she caught Sana smiling at her. Nayeon loved to see those two together, their relationship wasn’t completely unexpected but it didn’t almost knock Nayeon for six when they told her- now their progression from friends to girlfriends was a natural part of their friend group.  _

_ “Did you guys know Jihyo likes Tzuyu from student council?” Nayeon didn’t feel bad telling Mina and Sana of her friend’s feelings, although from the looks on their faces, she realised they may already know. _

_ “She finally admitted it?” Sana looked excited and then turned to her girlfriend. “Didn’t I tell you they would be cute together last years?” Mina confirmed what Sana wa saying when she nodded and turned back to Nayeon. “I hope it works out for them.” Sana gushed as Nayeon felt a presence next to her. She saw Mina nudge Sana and nod in the direction of the girl next to her. _

_ “Are you interested in anyone?” Mina put the attention back on Nayeon, she shrugged and shook her head. It was true, as far as she was concerned there was nobody who interested her romantically. _

_ “Wouldn't that be reckless? Dating someone now and then going different ways in a few months?” Sana shared a look with her girlfriend and sighed. She knew Nayeon was going to be like this, she didn’t want to push her, she just wished sometimes her friend would open her eyes and see the potential of what was right in front of her. _

_ “It’s our senior year, who cares about being reckless. That’s the whole point- have a fling, fall in love. Or don’t. Just don’t focus too much on the future and forget to enjoy right now.” Mina was the voice of reason, telling her what Jihyo had preached the previous night as well. _

_ “You know, Jihyo said something similar last night,” Nayeon confirmed and Mina nodded, she knew her and Jihyo had similar mindsets, “ then she said something absurd- she said that I liked…” Nayeon stopped when she realised who she sat next to. She couldn’t admit who Jihyo thought she liked, couldn’t admit that Jihyo thought she liked Jeongyeon right in front of Jeongyeon. Now that would be reckless. _

_ “Who does she think you like? Is it someone we know?” Jeongyeon picked possibly the worst moment to contribute to the conversation. _

_ Nayeon knew there was only one way to approach this, so she started to laugh. “It’s funny actually, Jihyo thinks I like you.” Nayeon spoke and waited for the awkward silence to follow but it didn’t come. Instead all three girls around her started to laugh as well. _

_ “Was she drunk?” Jeongyeon laughed harder after speaking. “Me and you?” She pointed between the two of them, okay, Nayeon didn’t think it was that funny. Humouring, sure, but not hilarious.  _

_ Nayeon didn’t see the look Sana and Mina shared as Jeongyeon laughed. Jihyo wasn’t the only one who noticed. _

_ Nayeon’s day was long and her body was tired, it felt she had been on an all day sugar rush; blames Jihyo for letting her drink so much gatorade the previous night. She had never had a hangover but she imagined this is what one felt like, she was sure she would get to experience plenty of those when she finally graduated and got to move onto university and get out of her hometown. _

_ “Please don’t take offence but you look exhausted.” A voice Nayeon recognised, but didn’t know well, spoke and almost made her jump out of her skin, she was caught off guard; leaning against the physical education department’s noticeboard and truthfully, in a world of her own. It was Tzuyu. _

_ “Please don’t take offence but why are you here? Normally when we have physical education you will run a mile to get away and suddenly you’re here for field hockey try outs.” Nayeon stated the facts, Tzuyu looked at the ground then wore a rose blush when her head raised and some loose hair was tucked behind her ear. _

_ “Jihyo told me I should try out, I did a lot of running over the summer and she said it was fun so I thought I’d try it.” A shrug fell from her shoulders, her eyes travelled over a few of the notices as some other members of the team, ones Nayeon knew better, started to arrive. _

_ “Are you going to Kang Seulgi’s party tonight?” Were the first words Momo said to Nayeon since returning from the summer break. “Oh, hey, Tzuyu?” Momo asked, she wasn’t sure, she hoped it was Tzuyu anyway. If so, she was exactly how Jihyo described her. _

_ “Yeah, hi. So you’re going to Seulgi’s party as well? She invited me but none of my friends wanted to go, maybe I could tag along with you guys?” Her eyes seemed hopeful, Momo offered her a smile as another girl approached, Tzuyu smiled widely at this one. They must know each other, Nayeon watched on as they met. _

_ “Totally, the more the merrier.” Momo seemed kind, Tzuyu liked that. Jihyo spoke so highly of her friends and Tzuyu was just excited to meet them finally, even if they were all a year older than her. “Are you going?” Momo turned to the other girl, Dahyun, they knew each other only through field hockey. She knew she was the same age as Tzuyu but not much past that. _

_ “I don’t see why not, can I bring Chaeyoung?” Dahyun smiled when Momo nodded happily, Tzuyu mouthed something to Dahyun that Nayeon couldn’t quite catch but stopped squinting when Momo turned back to her. _

_ “You never answered me, Im. Are you in or not?” Nayeon really wanted nothing more than to go home after practice and climb into bed, not go to a party with a bunch of her peers she couldn’t wait to get away from.  _

_ Then again, people did keep telling her to live in the moment and let loose. _

_ “Sure. Pick me up at nine, don’t be late.” She pointed at Momo, who was often known for her tardiness. Momo nodded, they both knew she wasn’t going to be there at nine but Nayeon didn’t mind that much anyway. The four girls rounded the corner together and heard the noise level rising as they closed in on the locker room. _

_ “You know, it isn’t too late to back out now.” Nayeon whispered, joked, as her and Tzuyu hung back from the other girls for a second. The junior looked nervous and Nayeon wanted to make sure she wasn’t about to make a decision she would come to regret. That she wasn’t just doing this to impress Jihyo. _

_ Tzuyu started walking again and strode into the locker room, not looking back at Nayeon as the door closed. “Who was that?” This time Nayeon did jump as someone creeped up and spoke suddenly. “Why so jumpy?” Jeongyeon laughed as she spoke and pushed her bag strap up her shoulder. _

_ “Tzuyu’s joining the team.” Nayeon spoke flatly. “Because Jihyo wanted her to.” Jeongyeon just shrugged, she couldn’t see the problem with it. _

_ “So? She wants to do something the girl she likes enjoys. I only went back to the dog shelter because I knew Bona would be there.” She spoke so casually, as if there was significance to her words. Nayeon did not expect Yoo Jeongyeon to be the one to do the chasing. _

_ “Is that what you did all summer, chased a girl who goes to a different school? And why didn’t you tell any of us?” Nayeon teased but Jeongyeon didn’t see the funny side, she just sighed. Nayeon should’ve expected what was coming next. “I was the only one you didn’t tell? Thanks a lot.” Nayeon wasn’t mad, she didn’t expect her friends to tell her everything aspect of their lives, it did sting a little bit though. She couldn’t work out why but it stung. _

_ “Come on lovebirds, stop hanging about in the hallways.” Jihyo pushed them both in the back, towards the door of the locker rooms, which Jeongyeon entered but Nayeon halted. “Something wrong?” Now she wanted to play innocent, Nayeon knew her too well. _

_ “Did you know Jeongyeon was dating someone?” Nayeon almost hit Jihyo when she heard the laugh she let out. _

_ “I did, thank you for proving my theory correct though.” Jihyo didn’t push the topic further, just brushed past Nayeon and open the door to the locker room. Nayeon didn’t have the energy to even consider thinking about what Jihyo meant by that, she just wanted the next hour of conditioning to be over already. _

  
  


_ Nayeon crashed onto her bed as soon as she got into her room, it was already gone six and Momo would be over soon to drive her to Seulgi’s party. She debated cancelling but knew she couldn’t. Knew Jihyo would tell her to live in the present if she did. Her body did feel slightly less exhausted after her shower. She didn’t know why but before she could think about getting ready she opened Jeongyeon’s instagram page and looked through the pictures Mina showed her in English class earlier in the day. Her girlfriend was pretty, looked mature for her age, she could see why Jeongyeon was attracted to her.  _

_ Nayeon kept scrolling, Jeongyeon wasn’t really one to use social media a lot. In fact, sometimes it was hard to even get her friend to answer a simple text message but there was a lot of posts about her girlfriend. Jeongyeon didn’t have any posts of Nayeon. For the second time in a few short hours, Nayeon felt the sting. _

  
  


_ Parties really weren’t Nayeon’s scene, she didn’t understand why anyone would want to be stuffed into a room with people they didn’t particularly like for hours, only because they got to drink alcohol. She found solace though, sat outside, one the balcony of Seulgi’s room. One a handful of people had access to it, close friends. Nayeon liked it, it was peaceful. She could see Sana, Momo and Mina in the garden below her, they were clearly playing drinking games with Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Jihyo and Tzuyu. Obviously, Jihyo was winning. She always did. Tzuyu looked like she wasn’t even trying, probably because she was too busy staring at Jihyo.  _

_ “It’s nice out here.” A voice sounded suddenly and Nayeon was sure people were trying to jump her straight into a heart attack today. “It’s peaceful.” The girl took Nayeon’s silence as an obvious sign to sit on the vacant seat next to her.  _

_ “Sorry, I don’t think we’ve met before.” Nayeon didn’t want to sound rude but she really wanted to be alone, especially didn’t want the company of a stranger. _

_ “I’m Bona, Jeong invited me.” Her voice was sweet, she was pretty. Nayeon now realised she did in fact recognise the girl from Jeongyeon’s instagram pictures. Nayeon’s phone sounded, it was a text from Dahyun- they didn’t interact much but now she could kiss the girl for getting the girl out of the awkward situation she was in. The message demanded she joined them in the garden for the second round of beer pong. _

_ “Me and you vs Sana and Tzuyu.” Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon to her side of the ping pong table as soon as she entered the garden. Nayeon didn’t like drinking games but she knew how competitive her friends were, and that Jeongyeon would drink the alcohol for her. Mina took the first shot, it went it- perfectly. As expected. Jeongyeon raised the cup, then passed it to Nayeon. “We’re seniors now, it’s a rite of passage.” Nayeon sighed, nodded, saw Bona coming to Jeongyeon’s side and Nayeon swallowed the alcohol in one to the sound of cheers from her friends and team mates. _

_ She and Jeongyeon lost the round, and the next against Dahyun and Chaeyoung, and the final again Jihyo and Tzuyu but Nayeon didn’t care. She felt light, maybe because of the alcohol, maybe because she finally let loose and wanted to enjoy herself. _

_ Right now though, she really needed to pee. Seulgi’s house was large and although Nayeon had visited it many times for various different occasions, she still sometimes got lost. When she finally found a vacant bathroom she rushed towards it only to crash into a body who was exiting at the same time. “Someone’s in a rush.” It was Jeongyeon- Yoo Jeongyeon with her soothing voice and sharp jawline and pretty eyes and girlfriend and- _

_ Fuck _

_ And Jihyo was right. _

_ “I need to pee.” Nayeon felt like she could breathe as Jeongyeon held her up. No, this couldn’t be happening. Surely she didn’t like Jeongyeon, no way. She liked her as a friend- a friend who right now, she just really wanted to pull closer and kiss, just to see what her lips tasted like. _

_ They probably tasted like Bona. _

_ Nayeon stood straight and passed Jeongyeon, locked the bathroom door and sat slowly.  _

_ Thankfully when she opened the door a few minutes later, Jeongyeon was gone. However, who replaced her was much worse, now she was face-to-face with Bona for the second time that evening. If Nayeon hadn’t drank so much during beer pong she probably would’ve smiled and walked past the girl- she seemed nice enough but Nayeon wasn’t interested in nice at this moment in time. “Are you having a good night?” Bona asked in a sweet voice, her tone would be soothing if Nayeon hadn’t just realised what she just did. _

_ “I was- then I thought about what my friend Jihyo said last night. I mean I thought she was crazy, like out of her mind, crazy. Turns out though, she was right.” Nayeon’s speech slurred a small amount but Bona managed to catch what she was saying. If she knew Jeongyeon’s friends were this much work when drunk she wouldn’t have agreed to come to the party in the first place. _

_ “Well, what did she tell you?” Bona pushed, honestly she just wanted to get away from this conversation as soon as she could. Nayeon moved close to her so she could whisper in her ear. _

_ “Can you keep a secret?” Nayeon moved back, stumbled a little but regained her footing when Bona nodded. “Jihyo told me she thought I like Jeongyeon- but she was wrong. She’s crazy.” Bona really didn’t know why Nayeon was telling her this. Not that it mattered, she didn’t feel threatened by Nayeon, she was secure in her relationship, no matter how new it was. “You see, I love her. I’m in love with Yoo Jeongyeon.” Bona froze, she let go of Nayeon but made sure she didn’t hurt herself as she fell to the floor. _

  
  


_ “Jeongyeon, I want to go home.” Bona met her girlfriend in the garden, she was sat around a firepit. They were all drinking and she knew this wasn’t going to be easy. _

_ “But it’s still early.” Jeongyeon sighed and moved her eyes past Bona and rose quickly from where she was seated when she spotted Nayeon stumbling into the garden to join the rest of her friends. Her hands were held tightly around Nayeon’s small wrists, making sure she didn’t fall down the concrete steps. “Easy does it.” Nayeon held onto Jeongyeon’s forearms as she led her to a seat next to Jihyo. “There you go.” She smiled and sat back down, close to Nayeon. The older of the two felt her cheeks grow warm, maybe it was from the alcohol, the sudden realisation or the proximity to Jeongyeon. _

_ It didn’t last long though, Bona leaned down to whisper in Jeingyeon’s ear and from the way the girl’s eyebrows shot up, she knew they would be leaving soon. “It was really nice meeting all of you. I hope we can meet again soon.” Bona smiled sweetly at the friends, Jeongyeon took her hand and smiled, shared smirks with Momo and made her way through Seulgi’s house. _

_ “I hate you.” Nayeon turned to Jihyo, who knew exactly what she was talking about. She didn’t say anything, just pulled her friend into a hug. That was what she needed right now. _

  
  


_ Nayeon didn’t know how to act around Jeongyeon anymore. Her mind didn’t carry many memories from the previous night into the next day, the only thing she knew for certain as she sat in her French Language class was that now she didn’t have to wait until University to experience a hangover. Her whole head felt as though it had been hit repeatedly by a baseball bat, her eyes struggled to stay open and her lips were dry. Jihyo looked smug, she was never affected by alcohol, Nayeon thought her body must work differently, maybe her bloodstream just didn’t adsorb the toxin.  _

_ The hangover wasn’t the weirdest part of her day though, it was what happened during hockey practice. Coach Bae could tell all her players were feeling a bit worse for ware so decided to just let them play, told them it was to assess their strengths so she could start working on a line up and positions for the new season. Jeongyeon was the goalkeeper, had been since Freshman year, that wasn’t what was odd.  _

_ She ignored Nayeon, actually blanked her. No teasing, no attempts to start an argument. Nothing. “What’s wrong with Jeongyeon today?” Nayeon thought Jihyo, a midfielder like herself, might have some insight as to why their friend was acting differently today. _

_ “Nothing?’ Her tone sounded surprised at the statement her friend made as she passed ball carefully to Tzuyu and kept to Nayeon’s face as they further advanced up the pitch. “She’s been fine with me.” Jihyo turned to face to Nayeon and shrugged before receiving a pass from Dahyun- a forward on the team, their highest goalscorer last season.  _

_ Nayeon decided she needed to leave as soon as possible after practice was over, unfortunately for her, her team lost the training game- she was stuck carrying all the equipment back into the locker rooms. With Jeongyeon, the goalkeeper was silent as they walked though. “Tzuyu’s good, seems like she’s going to have a lot of potential for us in defence this season.” Nayeon tried to get the conversation going, a sigh came from the girl next to her but no reply followed. “And Dahyun looked great again, I bet she’s going to score a lot for us again this season.” There was still no reply from the goalkeeper so now it was Nayeon who sighed, she stopped Jeongyeon from entering the locker room, grabbed her arm to tell her she had more to say. “Is everything okay? You’ve been really quiet all day.” Nayeon didn’t want to push, but if something had happened she would hope her friend would trust her enough to confide in her. _

_ “I’m just tired, that’s all.” Were the first words Jeongyeon spoke to her all day. _

_ “Jihyo and I were planning to go to Joe’s after practice if you want to join?” Nayeon really hoped she said yes, thought it might eliminate the awkwardness she was feeling right now that seemed to occur unexpectedly. _

_ A shrug rose and fell on Joengyeon’s shoulders as she turned to finally enter the locker room. “I have plans with Bona,” her mouth formed into a tight smile, “sorry. Next time though.” The red door of the locker room closed and Nayeon was left wondering what happened between being at Seulgi’s party the previous night and the awkwardness of today. _

_ Then it hit her. _

_ She rushed into the locker room, most of the team were nearly ready to leave. Jihyo was sat in front of her locker. Nayeon knew she was waiting for her. “I think I did something really stupid last night.” Jihyo laughed, like she knew exactly what Nayeon did. _

_ “Did you finally realise?” Was all she offered to her friend to begin with. “That you like Jeongyeon?” Jihyo whispered, nobody heard her- Nayeon was thankful for that. She looked around and saw it was only Tzuyu and them left inside now. Jihyo knew what Nayeon had done, knew as soon as she saw Jeongyeon and Bona leaving together. But it wasn’t her place to push Nayeon on it now- Nayeon liked Jeongyeon and that was all Jihyo knew right now. _

_ “I think it was worse, I remember talking to Bona and then her and Jeongyeon leaving.” Nayeon ignored Jihyo’s accusation. That was as far as Nayeon could stretch her memory from Seulgi’s party.  _

_ “I’m sure it’s fine. She’s probably just pissed because she can’t spend all day with Bona now that summer’s over.” Jihyo teased their absent friend and Nayeon felt it again- the sting. It was like everytime Jeongyeon mentioned Bona, or even anybody mentioned Bona she felt a sting. Nayeon didn’t want to think about what that could mean, for her, or for Jeongyeon. _

  
  


11PM came and passed on the 31st and Nayeon was heading into the new alone, she wanted Jeongyeon there, normally she’d be asleep on Nayeon’s shoulder by now and would need to be nudged awake so she could get her midnight kiss before they headed to bed as the New Year arrived. 

This year, her shoulder was cold but her wine glass was full. The TV irritated her as the host talked about the optimism of the new year and the hopes and dreams all of us could achieve. It was bullshit, Nayeon knew it, the TV host knew it and everybody in the world knew it. 

A knock on her apartment door saved the TV host from her internal monologue of distaste towards his work, Nayeon knew this was going to be someone looking for a party and had arrived at the wrong door she opened the door without even looking up. “Sorry, no party here.” She spoke, her voice dull, her nails clicking against her glass. 

“That’s okay,” a familiar voice drew Nayeon’s eyes up immediately, “I’m not really one for parties.” Jeongyeon whispered the last part, a goofy grin all over her face. Nayeon put her glass down and jumped into her girlfriend’s arms. She knew Jeongyeon would catch, she held her tight, worried that she had maybe one glass too many and she was imagining the whole situation. 

  
  


_ Jeongyeon didn’t avoid Nayeon for one day- it went on for weeks. She knew something must’ve happened at Seulgi’s party after the first day of school, they didn’t talk- Jeongyeon sat as far away from her as she could. They didn’t talk, if they were left alone their time together was just awkward silences and small glances. Bona was more of present in their friend group now, Nayeon tried not to notice but it was impossible not to.  _

_ After every game, Bona came with them to Joe’s, everyone really liked her and Jeongyeon seemed happy so Nayeon should be happy too. But she wasn’t, she felt stupid; she knew Bona didn’t like her- could tell by the way she looked at her. Nayeon just wished she could remember what happened at Seulgi’s party three weeks ago. _

_ Things kept getting worse for Nayeon as more time passed, now Bona was in the bleachers for every home and away game, sporting Jeongyeon’s varsity jacket and looking smug every time she made eye contact with Nayeon. Jeongyeon wasn’t avoiding her as much now though, things weren’t like before but at least now they could sit next to one another and carry a conversation without the silence. “I’m happy to see you two getting along again,” Jihyo, who picked up on everything going on around her, spoke as Nayeon did her cool down after their latest victory, “we were all worried you two had a massive fight or something.” Tzuyu joined them, silently going through her stretches, Nayeon noticed how the two of them had become like a package deal recently, she couldn’t complain though, Jihyo looked happy- was happy. _

_ Maybe Nayeon should take Jihyo’s advice and not be afraid to fall into a relationship with someone. “We didn’t fight, Bona just- I don’t think she likes me.” Nayeon was honest, said what she thought although she did regret it when she saw the confused expressions painted on Jihyo’s and Tzuyu’s faces. _

_ “But Bona’s really sweet, she treated us all to dinner last night.” Tzuyu spoke then wished she hadn’t. Nayeon just presumed that Bona didn’t want her there- further proving her point that Jeongyeon’s girlfriend didn’t like her. “We’re going to Joe’s”- Tzuyu pointed to herself and Jihyo- “you can join us if you’re free. It’d be nice to have you there.” Nayeon was grateful for the invite, Tzuyu really managed to fit well into the team quickly and it was clear to see she liked Jihyo, a lot. Everyone was just waiting for them to take the next step from flirting to official relationship. _

_ “I can’t. Honestly I really want to but one of the waiter’s at my parents restaurant called in sick so I have to cover the late shift.” Nayeon was apologetic, she loved helping her parents but she would rather spend her friday night with her friends. “Maybe you guys can invite Bona instead.” That was a joke, but Nayeon couldn’t help how her eyes drifted over to the bleachers just as Jeongyeon was pulling her girlfriend closer and kissing her sweetly. “Jihyo- you were right.” Nayeon finally admitted, didn’t offer any more explanation- Jihyo already knew, then made her way back to the locker room. They won the game but Nayeon still felt like she was losing.  _

_ “What were you right about?” Tzuyu asked, Jihyo turned away from watching Jeongyeon and looked back at Tzuyu. _

_ “That my friends are too blind to see what’s been right in front of them the whole time.” Jihyo sighed and took Tzuyu’s stick from her hand, carrying it for her. The junior didn’t protest, used to, but now they were in a routine. Jihyo would always carry her stuff after practice or games. “You know, I hope what I’m about to say doesn’t make me selfish,” Tzuyu braced herself for what Jihyo may be about to say, “but I’m glad it’s just us two going to Joe’s- not with the rest of the team. Just you and me.” Tzuyu smiled widely as Jihyo spoke. _

_ “Me too. Really glad.”  _

  
  


_ Nayeon was first to leave the locker room, she showered and changed quickly, had to head out quickly. Although the universe had other ideas, as soon as she exited the locker room her body collided with someone. “Sorry, wasn’t looking.” Nayeon didn’t even bother to look up, tried to get away quickly.  _

_ But was stopped, a hand grasped her wrist. It was soft but kept her in place. “What’s the rush?” Nayeon closed her eyes tight and sighed when she heard Bona’s voice.  _

_ “I have somewhere I need to be.” Nayeon removed herself from Bona’s grasp. “Thanks for coming to the game, it’s nice to see you supporting Jeong.” Nayeon was sincere, no matter how much she thought Bona disliked her it was nice to see Jeongyeon be with someone that truly liked her. _

_ “Sorry for not inviting you to Joe’s last night- I didn’t think you’d want to come with us. Not after what you told me at Seulgi’s party.” Nayeon knew the stpuid thing she thought she did was definitely to do with Bona. But told her? Now she was still lost. _

_ “It’s okay, I don’t like to eat anything too heavy before a game anyway.” Nayeon didn’t want Bona to have any reason to dislike her, she wanted harmony, for the team and for her friendship with Jeongyeon. No matter how she thought she might be feeling right now- and what that might mean with Jeongyeon, she was with Bona and that was something she had to accept. _

_ “Just do me a favour, Nayeon,” Bona spoke lowly to the midfielder, “stay away from my girlfriend.” Nayeon wanted to laugh but saw Jeongyeon coming so swallowed her pride and walked away. “Babe, I’ll wait here for you.” Bona spoke loud, Nayeon knew she only greeted Jeongyeon that way, just to make Nayeon even more aware of their relationship. _

  
  


_ Nayeon took her advice though, she stayed away from her girlfriend. Left as soon as she could after practice finished, didn’t go to Joe’s with the team and even avoided Seulgi’s parties. She took on extra shifts at her parent’s restaurant as well, she wanted to do whatever she could to avoid another confrontation with Bona. She knew Bona knew about her feelings for Jeongyeon, she just didn’t know how. She could eliminate Jihyo, because she would never tell someone such precious information- especially when Nayeon wouldn’t openly admit it herself.  _

_ Nayeon finally found out the truth one month later, when once again she was covering for a sick waiter. It was 11PM, the last few customers were on their way out and Nayeon told the other staff they could head home, she knew how to lock up, had been doing it for her parents since she was 15. She was nearly ready to finish locking up and finally being able to rest when the bell above the entry door sounded. “Sorry we’re closed,” Nayeon spoke without even looking up, “oh.” Jeongyeon was stood on the other side of the counter.  _

_ “You’ve been avoiding me.” Jeongyeon just came out and said it, she just wanted the awkwardness gone. Nayeon was her friend but recently it felt like they were strangers. “Why?” Nayeon sighed and closed the cash register as Jeongyeon still stood on the other side of the counter. _

_ “I haven’t been-” _

_ “Is it because of what happened with Bona?” Jeongyeon asked and Nayeon felt her breath hitch, she wanted to be out of this situation as soon as possible. _

_ “Why would I be avoiding you because you’re dating Bona? That’s ridiculous. Are you really that self centred that you think everything revolves around you?” The midfielder just wanted to go home and be out of the restaurant, wanted to be away from Jeongyeon and wanted to stop feeling her stupid feelings. _

_ “No,” Jeongyeon answered quickly, “because you told Bona you’re in love with me.” Nayeon wished the ground would open up and swallow in this very moment. _

_ “I- I don’t remember doing that.” That was the truth, Nayeon just wished she could’ve remembered the stupid thing she did before Jeongyeon had to tell her. “I guess that’s why Bona doesn’t seem to keen on me.” Nayeon wanted to make light of the situation, show Joengyeon she doesn’t want her feelings to get in the way of her and Bona’s relationship. _

_ “Yeah- she warned me off you and I didn’t know why and then earlier when I ended things with her she told me what you said.” Jeongyeon spoke casually, as if she didn’t just end her relationship and then come straight to see Nayeon.  _

_ “You broke up with Bona?” Nayeon asked, slowly, she wanted to make sure she heard right. _

_ Jeongyeon only nodded. “Is it true?” Now Nayeon only nodded. “So Jihyo was right.” Nayeon hated her best friend right now, how could she tell Jeongyeon that she had feelings for her. “You know, just before Bona and I became official, she called me an idiot and said I would never see what was right in front of me. Told me one day I’d realise who was actually perfect for me.” Nayeon didn’t hate Jihyo anymore, thanked her mentally for playing match maker. _

_ “Parl Jihyo has been trying to set us up the entire time.” Nayeon lightened the atmosphere with a small joke, the bright didn’t last for long though. “You didn’t break up with Bona because of me, right?” Nayeon asked and her jaw felt tight when Jeongyeon rubbed the back of her neck in response. _

_ “I didn’t want to lose you,” Jeongyeon smiled as she spoke, “as a friend. Or anything else.” Nayeon was glad to hear that, she finally crossed the barrier and stood opposite Jeongyeon on the other side of the counter, leaning her back against it.  _

_ “I’m sorry if I put you in an uncomfortable position.” Nayeon looked down and played with her fingers, didn’t dare to look up at the other girl. _

_ “You didn’t, I wish it didn’t take so long for me to realise.” Jeongyeon spoke softly, she sounded disappointed. Stepped closer to Nayeon, took her hands. “Really sorry.” _

_ “We’re seniors, I don’t want to date anyone.” Nayeon fought against her feelings, wanted to make her position clear. _

_ “I’m not asking you to be my girlfriend, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon rested her forehead against Nayeon’s. Not wanting to push to far but then again, she really wouldn’t be opposed to kissing Nayeon in this moment.  _

_ Nayeon had Jihyo’s words echoing around in her mind, telling her to be reckless. Allowing herself to fall- living life as a senior before everything got too serious and things changed in the future. So she brought her hand to cup Jeongyeon’s cheek and leaned to connect their lips. It was hesitant, slow, neither wanted to push too much too soon. They grew into the kiss, Nayeon applying more pressure when Jeongyeon kissed back, a reassurance that they both felt this was the right thing to do.  _

_ Nayeon was right, Jeongyeon’s lips were soft, and she wanted to taste them forever. _

  
  


“I thought you couldn’t- your grandmother”

“Has pneumonia, but told me she would kill me if I didn’t get on the next flight here to see you.” Jeongyeon put her girlfriend down gently, but didn’t let go, wiped a tear from Nayeon’s cheek. “My uncle is with her though, she’s okay.” Before Jeongyeon could even gather her thoughts to say anything else, Nayeon leaned up and connected their lips. It was soft, gentle, she didn’t want Jeongyeon to slip away. “God, I missed you so much.” Nayeon was pulled into another embrace by her girlfriend. 

Since dating Jeongyeon, Nayeon realised a home wasn’t just somewhere you lived. Jeongyeon was her home. 

Nayeon saw the time was 11:58 when Jeongyeon put her down. “Wait here.” She heard a laugh leave her girlfriend as she sprinted to her bedroom and collected the small box. “I hate New Years, you know that better than anyone. I think people who make resolutions are foolish. However, I can’t go into the new year without doing this, especially when I thought you wouldn’t be here. I didn’t plan for this to happen tonight but I think everything has worked out perfectly for this to be the moment.” Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon further into her apartment and pulled the ring box from her back pocket. “I need you to know I love you, I didn’t think I could love someone so much that it’s indescribable. I don’t want to do this, go through life with anyone else.” The countdown started on the TV. 

  
  


_ Jeongyeon paced around her room as she waited for Nayeon to arrive, the acceptance letter on her bed was staring back up on at. Each time she looked at it she couldn’t decide whether she was happy or wanted the words to change to rejection. “Hey.” Nayeon’s voice came from her bedroom door as she entered and pressed a kiss to Jeongyeon’s lips, it relaxed her instantly; since they started dating Nayeon had that affect on her. “Seungyeon let me up. Is everything okay? Your text sounded urgent.” Nayeon sat on the desk chair that was facing her bed. Wordlessly, Jeongyeon handed the letter over to her and watched as her eyes scanned over the words on the page. _

_ Jeongyeon couldn’t take the silence anymore, Nayeon just kept her eyes on the page. “Please say something.” She kneeled in front of her girlfriend, Nayeon placed the letter on the desk behind her and connected her hands with Jeongyeon’s that were rested on her lap. _

_ “Korea Advanced Institute of Science and Technology?” Nayeon spoke to herself, her eyes didn’t meet Jeongyeon’s. “Why didn’t you tell me you applied, Jeong?” Her tone wasn’t angry, more so she was confused. This decision was one she assumed you told your girlfriend about. _

_ “I didn’t know how to,” Jeongyeon got to her feet and dropped Nayeon’s hands, “I didn’t think I’d get in- was sure I would be going to UCLA, or University of Chicago.” She took a seat on the edge of her bed, Nayeon moved and placed herself next to the goalkeeper. _

_ “Where will you live?” Nayeon couldn’t be angry, sure she was disappointed but couldn’t be angry. Jeongyeon was trying to expand her horizons, moving back to their parent’s home country.  _

_ “My grandmother, she lives near campus.” Jeongyeon spoke calmly, she had everything planned. Had to have everything planned perfectly, she was moving to the other side of the world after all. “And I’ve been practicing my Korean a lot- so I don’t fall behind in class.” She smiled at the self compliment, Jeongyeon had never taken much interest in her heritage, didn’t see the need to; now, after all her late night cramming sessions, she wished she had paid attention when her mother was trying to teach her the language. _

_ “Seems like you’ve made your mind up.” Nayeon breathed, it wasn’t a sigh as such but Jeongyeon could feel the disappointment flowing outwards. They never planned to go to the same University, prepared for distance. Just not other-side-of-the-world distance. “I just wish you would’ve told me when you applied.” Nayeon stood again now, grabbed the letter and looked over it once more. “You leave in eight weeks?” Nayeon knew their graduation was coming up soon but didn’t realise her girlfriend would be leaving a week after. _

_ “I know it’s a lot to take in but the programme they offer is great and I’m really excited.” Jeongyeon spoke the truth, the more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. _

_ “I can’t believe it,” Nayeon spoke, slumping in the chair, “I told this Jihyo- this was exactly the reason why I didn’t want to date anyone in senior year because this is inevitable. We graduate and then the distance becomes too much and I don’t know if I can handle that.” Nayeon was spiralling, now she was the one pacing across her girlfriend’s room. _

_ “You think this will break us? If you don’t want me to go then I’ll stay.” Jeongyeon stopped Nayeon from pacing, she stopped dead in front of the goalkeeper. “Just say the word and I’ll stay.” Jeongyeon meant it, all Nayeon had to was stay. Maybe that was a sign that she wasn’t a ready for this as she thought.  _

_ “I’m in no position to tell you to do that.” Nayeon spoke carefully, she could see where this could potentially lead and really didn’t want that to happen.  _

_ “You’re my girlfriend, your say in this matters.” Jeongyeon sighed when she tried to hold onto her girlfriend’s hands but Nayeon pulled away, not letting her.  _

_ “We’re 18, Jeong,” Nayeon was only being reasonable but it was still frustrating Jeongyeon, “who knows what’s going to happen in the next four years.” Jeongyeon sat down, she didn’t want an argument. _

_ “You want to know what I think?” Nayeon stayed standing, nodded at her girlfriend for her to continue. “I-we’re both scared of the future, we don’t know what’s going to happen but I can only see my future with you, I only want my future with you, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon smiled, she really liked to think about the future, the possibilities that could bring for her and Nayeon, together. _

_ “I just don’t want to hurt you.” Nayeon sat, calmer now. _

_ “Then let’s promise to not hurt one another, over the next eight weeks, and the next four years, and forever.” Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon’s arm to rest over her shoulder, the goalkeeper responded by placing a kiss to her temple. _

_ “I love you.” _

  
  


“We promised to never hurt each other during our senior year, I hope what I’m about to do will continue that.” Nayeon spoke and Jeongyeon’s eyes widened as she saw the ring box.

  
  


_ “10” _

Nayeon cleared her throat. 

_ “9” _

Jeongyeon knew what was about to happen. 

_ “8” _

Nayeon took her hand, placed a kiss on her knuckles. 

_ “7” _

Jeongyeon blushed, smiled deeply. 

_ “6” _

Nayeon got down on one knee. 

_ “5” _

Nayeon pulled the ring box open. 

_ “4” _

Jeongyeon’s eyes widened. The ring was beautiful. 

_ “3” _

“Yoo Jeongyeon, will you marry me?”

_ “2” _

Jeongyeon’s breath halted. Nayeon’s eyes watered. 

_ “1” _

“Yes.”

“ _ Happy New Year” _

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Nayeon rose to her knees, slid the ring onto Jeongyeon’s finger and pulled her in for a kiss. “If someone would’ve told me five years ago that we would be here like this right now I would’ve told they were crazy.” Nayeon wiped a tear away from her eye as she spoke, Jeongyeon raised her hand to cup her cheek and wiped the tears away for her now.

“I wouldn’t, I told you in senior year. I could only see you in my future. I do have news as well though.” Jeongyeon pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket and handed it to Nayeon. “I got an offer- lab researcher at the University of Chicago for when I graduate in April.” Jeongyeon beamed but stalled when Nayeon started to laugh and reached into her back pocket. 

“Look,” Nayeon handed the booking information for her flight to Jeongyeon, “I booked a one-way flight.” Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon closer and kissed her again. “But I guess I don’t need that now, although, your grandmother would love to have me there.” Nayeon teased and Jeongyeon groaned, her grandmother always mentioned how much she admired Nayeon and how she wished she could stay for longer when she visited. 

“Maybe we should forget Chicago and Korea and make our own kingdom some place else.”

“You’re crazy, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Nayeon blushed.

“Crazy about you.” Nayeon laughed at Jeongyeon’s words, Jeongyeon played with the engagement ring on her finger.

  
  
  
  



End file.
